


Pee Clear, Sing Clear

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Choir AU, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, girl!arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arashi are part of an all girls choir. Nino and Ohno are sopranos, Aiba is a mezzo, Shoko is an Alto, and Jun is an Alto that likes to pretend is a soprano much to everyone's, but mostly Shoko's, dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pee Clear, Sing Clear

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently went to a choir concert at my old high school and got super nostalgic and wrote this. It seems like I always change Arashi into girls but well, I know more about girls' choir than mens' so it works hehe... anyway the title comes from something my old choir teacher would tell us as a way of sort of getting us to drink more water lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

"Matsumoto, I swear to God that if you don't at least try to sing your part I'm going to make sure you can't sing at all, got it?"   
"Shut it, Ninomiya! You act like you're the only soprano here."  
And they were at it again.

Shoko knew what she was getting herself into when she volunteered to become the Women's Choir president. It was drama, drama, drama, and one diva after another. Mostly it was Nino and Jun who fought though. There were about 36 girls and they all got along for the most part. Well, except for those two, who even back when they were in the joint Concert Choir would not ever stop fighting. She had tried reasoning with them before that sorry Nino, but Satoko-chan auditioned for the solo unlike yourself, and no Jun sorry it was for a Soprano, no matter how much you insist, you're still an Alto. It was like dealing with children honestly, but someone had to do it. 

It wasn't always bad though. Satoko was soprano section leader and she had them all under control mostly. Sure they were still pitchy from time to time or too loud, but well, she was also the only who could keep Nino in check. Shoko suspected it had to do a little with how...close they were, but she tried not to think too hard about it. Especially since they had started working together on their solo & ensemble half a year early.

Shoko was the alto section leader. And she tried hard, oh how she tried. Her biggest challenge since the beginning of the year had been convincing Jun that she was an Alto, because well, she was. Aiba was technically a mezzo soprano, but once in a while she'd help out with the alto section. Shoko would always be grateful for the time Aiba was able to get Jun to sing the right part two weeks before their fall concert.  
"Jun-chan just needs a little reassurance of her skills," she'd said "she's just a little insecure about her voice, and a reminder to drink more water." 

Shoko believed every girl in the choir played a very important role. No matter what part they sang, they were important. Jun was no exception. Shoko herself knew that there were girls like Satoko whose voice was so powerful and beautiful that it seemed as if everyone else was just there for backup. But that wasn't true. Satoko's voice was like the choir's roof, it can't sustain itself without the building underneath it. She'd told Jun so once before. "But Ohno can do along fine on her own." Jun shot back.   
"Yes, but she's not singing alone is she? She's singing with us. The point is that we've got to support each other. I mean, what's a house without its roof right?" Jun laughed, but she seemed to accept that. After that it was easier for her to get into the alto parts. And for that Shoko was glad. Because sure, Jun didn't have Satoko's voice, but she was the best at blending in with everyone else's voices, and her harmonies were amazing as well. Now if only she could get Nino to stop fighting with her. Well, maybe she'd leave that to Satoko. Shoko had a date with that certain alto later on after all.


End file.
